pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Stone (anime)
Mr. Joseph Stone is a character appearing in Pokémon: Advanced. Appearance Mr. Stone is medium height and appears to have a chunky build due to his large heavy clothes. He has thick spiky grey hair, small dark eyes and a flat looking face with sticking out ears. He wears a large thick overcoat with two rows of buttons over a white shirt with a tie. Occasionally, Mr. Stone wears a white hat with a black stripe. Personality Mr. Stone, despite being the president of Devon Corporation, is an enthusiastic person, who interacts a lot with children, trying to show his latest gadgets. Mr. Stone helped Max in repairing his PokéNav, showing the latest machines and devices the Corporation was making and chasing away a spy of Team Aqua. Some think that this is because children remind Mr. Stone of his son, Steven, who was doing his independent research. Mr. Stone is liked by many people of his company, though Mr. Stone does not like being dragged back in his office. Biography Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire Mr. Stone is the president of the Devon Corporation and usually made a lot of ideas for the newest gadgets. Since he needed inspiration, Mr. Stone went onto the streets to show new inventions to the children of Rustboro City. There, he found Max, who broke his own PokéNav. Mr. Stone told Max he could go to the tallest building in the city, where the Devon Corporation Headquarters lied, to get the PokéNav repaired. Mr. Stone's assistant, Kennedy, arrived, who wanted to get Mr. Stone back to the office to clear some work, which Mr. Stone avoided. Kennedy managed to track Mr. Stone and took him to the headquarters, where Officer Jenny reported a spy had infiltrated into the company. Seeing Max was in the lobby, Mr. Stone took him into the facility itself, seeing Max spilled the drink onto the PokéNav and gave it to the scientists for repairs. The scientists greeted Mr. Stone, referring to him as the president. With the matter settled, Mr. Stone showed Max a couple of machines his company were working on, including one that could restore Pokémon fossils. Once they encountered Kennedy, who told Mr. Stone he had some work to fill in, Mr. Stone asked Kennedy to find Max's friends and bring them to the company. Just then, a strange person passed by, so Mr. Stone and Max followed him up to the stairs, where they met up with May, Ash and Brock. The criminal was revealed to have stolen some test tubes, which Team Rocket attempted to steal. Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt, hitting Team Rocket, who dropped the test tubes, which Max managed to collect. After everything was over, Mr. Stone told the heroes could visit his son, Steven, at Dewford Island. May asked for the PokéNav, which Mr. Stone gave to Max, making May none the wiser it had been broken.AG017: Stairway to Devon See also *Mr. Stone (Adventures) References Category:Minor characters